Fandemonium 3
is the third season of the "TV show" Fandemonium. Part 1 Episodes */1 */2 */3 */4 */5 */6 */7 */8 */9 (writing reserved by CSketch) */10 (writing reserved by Exotoro) */11 */12 (writing reserved by SSD) */13 */14 */15 Characters *Leah Needlenam – A crazed doctor. As of episode 3, this character is on the Red Team. *Danni – An angel. He has wings, obviously. Quiet, snarky. As of episode 3, this character is on the Red Team. *Purple – Brave, shy, and a bit overprotective. Also a koopa. And a ninja. As of episode 3, this character is on the Yellow Team. *Alice Harumi – Confident, kind, and responsible; does not think for herself much. Controls spring. As of episode 3, this character is on the Blue Team. *Volt – Immature, naïve, and hot-headed, but clever and good-hearted. As of episode 3, this character is on the Blue Team. *Rosa Yorkwich – She has a sword and a funny accent! As of episode 3, this character is on the Green Team. *Jane Peterson – Insane, bipolar, but usually quiet and introverted. As of episode 3, this character is on the Green Team. *Fyre the Fox – A fox. Shy, but tries to be brave. Wields fire. As of episode 3, this character is on the Red Team. *Mika Sho – Patient, intelligent. Wields fire. As of episode 3, this character is on the Red Team. *White – A popopo. Wields fire. As of episode 3, this character is on the Red Team. *Jake – A hacker. Does not talk much. As of episode 3, this character is on the Blue Team. *Sk8 – A radicool dude who really likes skateboarding. This character is teamless. *Frolo – A hamster who controls electricity. Immature. As of episode 3, this character is on the Yellow Team. *Zane – A bird. Brave, clumsy. Peaceful by nature. As of episode 3, this character is on the Yellow Team. *Alyssa Wenn – Curious, short-tempered. Has a desire to know everything. As of episode 3, this character is on the Green Team. *Marley McMittens – Literally just a cat. This character is neutral. As of episode 11, this character is on the Red Team. *Light – An alien who looks like a human. Edgy. As of episode 3, this character is on the Green Team. *Speedy - He's a speedy penguin! As of episode 3, this character is on the Blue Team. *Cookie Crumble – Friendly, cheerful, but stubborn. Loves cooking and food. As of episode 3, this character is on the Yellow Team. *General Scotch – Hardened, stubborn, but good-hearted. A bit of an alcoholic. As of episode 3, this character is on the Green Team. *Trixie Farl – Open-minded, cheerful, and friendly; a bit too much so. Loves cooking and food. As of episode 3, this character is on the Yellow Team. *Koloro – Cheery upbeat teenage girl. Loves color, and can control it. As of episode 3, this character is on the Blue Team. *Layla – A mysterious woman who seemingly serves David. This character is a producer. *Murdoch - ??? This character is a producer. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fandemonium